


Penguin Byway

by Darkrealmist



Category: Penguin Highway (2018)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Anime, Bisexual Character, Bullying, Canon - Movie, Denial, Drama, Embarrassment, F/M, First In The Fandom, Foe Yay, Het and Slash, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, No Sex, Non-Consensual Groping, One-Sided Attraction, Penguins, Rare Fandoms, Science, Science Fiction, Swearing, Tension, Urban Fantasy, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Aoyama looks at the science behind Suzuki’s compulsion to bully him.
Relationships: Aoyama/Suzuki (Penguin Highway), Suzuki/Hamamoto (Penguin Highway)





	Penguin Byway

Penguin Byway

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of _Penguin Highway_.

Pairings: Aoyama x Suzuki tension. Referenced one-sided (canon) Suzuki x Hamamoto.

Summary:

Aoyama looks at the science behind Suzuki’s compulsion to bully him.

* * *

“Picking on someone you like: It isn’t logical. If you like someone, you should just tell them.”

“Shut your trap! I’m not in love with Hamamoto! Stop deciding things on your own!”

It was difficult to determine which was screaming louder: Suzuki’s mouth or the blush on his face.

“I don’t speculate you’re in love with Hamamoto. I speculate you’re in love with me.”

“Dammit, _what_? I’m not in love with you!”

“Suzuki-kun, the more your capillaries widen, the more certain I am you’re telling a lie.”

“The hell are you saying? Shit, why can’t you talk normal?”

“Would that improve our dialogue? At first, I wasn’t convinced by Uchida-kun’s hypothesis you were in love with Hamamoto-san. I couldn’t reconcile your brutish behaviour towards her with the biological necessity that a species’ genes survive into the subsequent generation. But upon gathering information on human courting rituals from a plurality of peer-reviewed scientific journals, I learned there is significant evidence to support Uchida-kun’s suspicions, and because of this, I too came to the conclusion you must be in love with Hamamoto-san.”

The bully didn’t follow, except the last bit.

“I’m not in love with her!”

“I agree. You’re more primitive around me. So I revised my hypothesis. I came to the new conclusion it’s me you must be in love with.”

Suzuki exercised the offensive out of defensive instinct, raising a fist; however, Aoyama took the preliminary attack, grabbing Suzuki _there_ and abruptly shortening the bully’s breath.

“A critical step toward proving a theory is repeatability. The conditions of our stalemate outside the woods have to be replicated.”

Now furiously angry, Suzuki grabbed Aoyama back with the opposing hand. Then, as Aoyama sucked in a breath, punched him onto the grass.

“You like boobs, bastard!”

“Yes, big ones,” Aoyama said in that infuriatingly humourless tone. “And yours are the biggest.”

Suzuki crossed his arms to cover his chest.

“I’m curious how they get this large on the male body. Whether environmental triggers are involved. For further study, I’m willing to submit to being lovey-dovey with you on a temporary basis. Perhaps you can try not harassing me anymore in the meantime. I’d like to research with a minimal amount of interruption.”

When he wasn’t conducting experiments on the “sea” or observing the penguins with Uchida-kun and Hamamota-san, that is.

“Y-Y-YOU–!”

“If you’re going to steal my clothes again, you don’t need to waste your energy. I’ll take them off for you.”

An appalled Suzuki immobilized the nerd’s hands above his waist. “Retard! Why the hell would I want to see your junk?”

“Repeatability,” Aoyama repeated. “You pulled my trunks off. To collect useful data, it’s recommended we recreate the event at the same location. We should head to the swimming pool.”

“God, quit jabbering as though you’re smart! You’re bloody strange!”

“I am smart. You’re the one who’s strange, Suzuki-kun. If you like me, you should just tell me. Acting hostile isn’t logical.”

Repeatability. Suzuki had no concept of what it meant in this context, but he hated it already.


End file.
